In a conventional client-server system, the client device or the server device that initiates establishing a connection for data communication is also the one that controls the data communication session. For example, if a client device initiates a request for updated configuration information, a connection by which to receive the configuration information is established, and a server device provides the configuration information to the client device in response to the request. The client device then always controls the established connection and the server will not provide any additional information without being requested to do so. The server also can not initiate data communication with the client device via the established connection. In one example of a conventional client-server system, the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) forces the client-server communication standards.